Arthur Evans
by Merlyn Britainnicus
Summary: I have decided to post all my work up to this point now, I am currently working on Chapter 6 so please R/R with comments.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I Arthur_of_Camelot admit that anything you recognize is not mine but anything you do not is.  
  
Author's note: I may swich POV from time to time, if I do not note this in my story please comment on that.  
  
At the Dursley's...  
  
"HARRY! Get your lazy butt out here this minute, Dudley's birthday today and if you ruin it, it's the cupboard for the rest of the summer vacation. NOW MOVE!" Petunia yelled.  
Mumbling swear words under his breath Harry woke up and headed down the stairs, Harry couldn't bellieve that the Dursley's could be any worse then before, but he was wrong. As Harry passed the cupboard which was nailed shut, his wizarding skills remained dormant as his equipment was lock in. Hedwig was in Harry's room however, which was the only concession the Dursley's made after Harry informed them of Hedwig "temper". Vernon started to squeak like a rat after that and agreed instansely to let Harry keep Hedwig in his room, using Hedwig he asked Ron if he could stay over for the rest of the summer, but to no avail, Mrs Weasley found out about a mysterious someone who had financed Weasley Wizard Wheezes and was holding the entire house under suspicion until she found out who financed them. But on a lighter note he said that Fred and George bought him some new dress robes, not even second-hand. Along with birthday celebrations Ron gave him a bag of WWW's latest experiments, with a interesting note, 'In case the muggles lock you up, these tricks can blast you out.' After pulling out a few and examining the abilities of the tricks such as Canary Creams and Easy Picking's (A reliable lock pick without using a wand). Ron also notified that Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie had failed the exam and had to repeat 7th year again, Alicia however had passed and now a Transfiguration assistant for an intermum of a year for credits in Pigpox (A/N The best I can think of at the moment, any suggestions would be helpful, PIGPOX is the Wizarding University).  
As Harry entered the kitchen he was directed to the stove by Aunt Petunia, Dudley came into the kitchen and Petunia covered his eyes, as she allowed Dudley's eyes to see what was in front of him. Harry even bothered a look at the gifts, he was amazed as he counted quickly and lost count over 50.  
"How many are there dad?"  
"76, counted them myself"  
"76! I thought you said I would be getting 77 today! I want that extra present! And I wanted it NOW! NOW! NOW!"  
"Why don't you have a look outside Dudley?"  
Dudley looked outside and saw nothing, "WHERE IS IT?"  
"Out the front door Dudley, I'm not having a Jaguar in my backyard Dudleykins"  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled in disbelief,  
"QUIET BOY, BEFORE I TAKE THE CANE TO YOU" Vernon yelled angrily.  
Dudley rushed outside to see a brand new Jaguar car outside. He quickly came back in, "It not the right one, I wanted this year's model, not last year's"  
"Well, fine when I'm out today for the groceries, I will buy this year's model but oh dear, we cannot sell the other Jag until a year from now. Harry needs to learn seeing how his driving test is next week!"  
"I having a driving test next week?"  
"Yep, and if you fail you cannot drive a car in England again!" Petunia's eyes glinted evilly. (A/N I know this isn't right so don't flame me for this) "You are booked for the 16th of July which is in 5 days from now."   
As Harry trumbled back up to his room, he found a three owls waiting for him. The first looked extremely important and in a hurry so he took off the letter and as soon as he did the owl took off. Looking on the back of the letter he saw the Hogwarts seal so he decided to look at that first, he realized it was the required books list and was about to throw it onto his bed until he realized there was an extra piece of paper with it, it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the male 5th year Gryffindor Prefect for this year. The other fifth year prefects follows:  
  
Gryffindor  
Mr. Harry Potter  
Miss. Hermione Granger  
Hufflepuff  
Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Miss. Susan Bones  
Ravenclaw  
Mr. Terry Boot  
Miss. Padma Patil  
Slytherin  
Mr. Draco Malfoy  
Miss. Pansy Parkinson  
  
Enclosed is your Prefect badge, In 1 week's time you will receive the Prefect's rules and passwords to the Prefect's bathroom and such. Any point taking off other houses may be revoked if no precations are used.   
  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor M. C. McGonagall  
  
P.S. Angelina is the new captain of the Gryffindor, I suggest you congratulate her.  
  
P.P.S Just because you are a prefect, doesn't mean you have to follow the rules per se.   
  
  
The last post script was written in a different hand unlike any he had seen before. Throwing this letter onto his bed he turn his attention to the second owl, but unlike the first it flew to Hedwig's empty cage, (Hedwig was off delivering Ron's birthday present, Ron's birthday is July 10th) Opening the letter it was from Hermione. In the letter it said that she was the target of a kidnapping in Bulgaria where she was staying with Viktor. Apparently she was buying a new book about the Bulgarian Wizards when she was covered in a sack and thrown in the back of the car. Harry read on, she said if not for a British wizard who looked 16 she would have been captured. He jumped in the back of the car with a knife and cut Hermione loose, using her wand he stunned both 'kidnappers' he went to the nearest wizarding police station to turn them in. In futher questioning they revealed that Voldemort were after them. Hermione was quickly sent back to England after that. Worried about her parents safety she wrote to Dumbledore, he replied back with the wizard who saved her and allowing her to invite her friends. So she offered to stay at Hermione's house, she even said Ron was coming. His mom wasn't too pleased at that but Mr. Weasley found this a perfect time to gather more muggle 'trinkets' so he allowed Ron, but because Mrs. Weasley did not trust Ron to bring home capable information she asked Hermione if Ginny could come too. She said yes so if Harry did come it would be cramped.  
Gathering a pen a and a piece of paper, (His wizard stuff was locked in) he replied yes, but give me directions to get there.  
The final owl was from Sirius, it read;  
  
Dear Harry,  
In a bizarre turn of events, Peter Pettigrew has given notice that he is still alive. He sent an owl saying that he is now a follower of Voldemort and that he betrayed the Potters and that he blew up the street. He sent a separate to me for him to inform Harry that his debt is half fulfilled. He made no information how he is going to fulfill the second half. On other hands, I am fine, I wish I can be with you and take you away from the Dursley's. But Dumbledore wants me to inform the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Good luck in your 5th year.   
Your godfather,  
Snuffles  
  
Harry woke up the next day to a nibble on the ear. Hedwig had returned with a note and Hermione's owl came again. Hermione's note said he had to come in the next two days or the offer was off. To Harry it seemed this new kid was bothering Hermione and so she was threatening him to come. She had past her driving lesson and so she was driving around as much as she could. Harry nearly slapped his head in disgust, he hadn't remembered his driving lesson. He dashed downstairs where Petunia was cutting up grapefruit for supper.   
"Aunt Petunia?"  
Petunia let out a gasp of suprise and threw the knife in the air to make a mark on the counter.  
"BOY! Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!"  
"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, but can we move my driving lesson tomorrow?"  
"Why?"  
"I am going over to a friends house for the rest of summer. Is that ok?"  
"Anything to get you out of our lives forever. I will see what I can do"  
  
AFTER TWO HOURS  
  
"BOY! Your driving test is tomorrow at ten. Be waiting outside the house at ten."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Hello, are you Harry Potter?"  
Harry turned to see a car parked next to the curb and a man standing next to it. "Yes, I am. How may I help you?"  
"I am from the Young Drivers company, are you ready for your test?"  
"Yes, lets go."  
"For you to pass your test you must accumualate points, any bad driving will make you lose points, understand?"  
"How many points do I need to get?"  
"70"  
Harry and the man entered the car, before he did anything he checked the rear view mirror and seat.  
"Now let's see, corrected reaw view mirror and seat before ignition 5 points."  
"Pulled out of the parralel parking space 5 points"  
"Almost nicked the car minus 1 point."  
And so it went on until near the end where Harry was sitting at 69 points. Harry couldn't explain how he drove so well, it was like he and his broomstick.  
"Proper shut down procedure, 5 points. Congratulations Harry. You passed, here is your licence. Just get a picture taken and put it on this."  
"Thank you"  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
  
"Well, how bad did you fail?" Petunia asked evilly.  
Harry look down onto her and said, "I didn't." before walking upstairs.  
"What does that mean? BOY! What does it mean?"  
"I DIDN'T FAIL!!" Harry yelled backed at her.  
"IMPOSSIBLE, YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED! YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! NO FRIEND'S HOUSE FOR YOU!"  
Harry heard this but did not respond. Entering his room he went directly to the instructions Hermione left him. She lived in Croydon, a 2 hour drive. Planning to wake up at 5am he could there for seven. After setting his alarm for seven he packed all the useful stuff in his room that he was going to take with him, including a map that he 'misplaced' in his room. He went to bed hoping for a nice rest.  
  
DREAM SCENE  
  
Harry was at a house where it was extremely dark, Voldemort was sitting on a chair surrounded by five Death Eaters and one on the ground. One Death Eaters went towards the one on the ground and kicked him on the ground. The robe falling off his face revealed his identity, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.   
"Foolish boy, why did you not capture the mudblood like I planned?"  
"Un.. unn-knew... boy.. came.. and ...rezcue... Herm-own-ninny." (A unknown boy came and rescued Hermione)  
"So, no excuse to fail horribly. And you shall fail me no longer... AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
END DREAM SCENE  
  
Harry woke up, and lucky too, as his clock's batteries died during the night. His scar strangely did not hurt, he decided to get a move on. Taking out a Easy Picking trick he headed downstairs, he quietly opened the front door and opened the door to the Jag, He dumped the stuff in the back seat but realized if he was stopped he would attract suspicion from passing motorists. He then opened the trunk and put all the stuff from the cupboard into the trunk. He then went quietly upstairs to avoid detection from Vernon, however Dudley's snores would be enough to cover the sound of a tank plowing through the house. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and planted a Dungbomb on the stairs and made sure to step hard on the creaky step at the bottom of the porch. Lights quickly turn on in the house and a few seconds later he heard a tremendous roar. Turning on the car's engine he heard angry yells coming from Vernon, Harry however counted down from 5...4...3...2...1..BOOM!!!! A loud explosion came from the house as Harry pulled out of the driveway Vernon came running out covered in dung. Harry put the pedal to the metal and went off to join Motorway 25, or better known as the M25. He reached Croydon in good time and found Hermione's house even faster, in fact if was a large house. Harry noticed that it had a three-car garage and a huge driveway at that. A light came on from inside the house and a minute later Hermione came running out into a hug from Harry.   
"You didn't drive here did you?" Hermione asked.  
"Yep, got my licence yesterday." Harry replied.  
Hermione's mother ran out of the house to stop at the couple. "Hermione! Why did you run outside?"  
"Mom, this is Harry."  
"Ah, yes Harry we met you a few years ago didn't we?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger. Thank you for letting me stay."  
"Oh. no trouble at all."  
"Hermione expressed a concern about you house being too cramped for us."  
"Quite the contuary, we have been bugging Hermione to invite a few friends over."  
"Well everyone is getting up now. May as well be getting back in."  
"Okay mom. Boy is it cold out here."  
"Well you were the one who rushed out not putting a coat on or anything like that."  
  
AFTER GETTING INSIDE  
  
Ron came down the stairs for breakfast yawning in his Chudley Cannons pajamas. Harry said, "Hi Ron,"  
"Hey Harry," Ron replied sleeply, "wait a minute, Harry! You're here!"   
Harry was about to asked a few questions when he heard a noise on the stairs, two people were standing there. One turned around and dashed upstairs, Harry presumed it was Ginny, but the other walked forward and held out his hand. "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Arthur Evans. I am pleased to make your aquaitance."  
Harry took the hand that was offered and said, "Hello, I assume you were the person who saved Hermione? Or are you a relation."  
"No, I am the one who rescued the beautiful Hermione from the three kidnappers." he replied, Hermione blushed at the mention of her being beautiful and Ron smirked.  
"In the letter Hermione mentioned that there were two kidnappers. Who was the third?" Arthur seemed to think about his answer before saying anything.  
"Well, techincally there were three but only two carried out the kidnapping, the third escaped while I was cutting Hermione loose."  
Harry was going to question Arthur further when Ginny finally came into the room. She was fully dressed and sat down for breakfast, blushing furiously. "I think that Ginny has the right idea, let's have some breakfast." Mrs. Granger said.   
"Honey, have you seen my lucky drill?" Mr. Granger said as he entered the room. "Oh, hello Harry, I remember you from our visit to Diagon Alley, how are you?"  
"I am fine, do you have to work today?"  
"Unfortunately yes, dentists never get a break this time of year. Honey?"  
"You left it on your desk, daddy." Hermione answered for her mother. "I was showing it to Ron and Ginny."  
"Thanks Hermi." Her dad replied. "Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley, is that okay Harry?"  
"That is great, Mr Granger." Harry replied.  
"Please call me Mark," Mr Granger replied.  
"And call me Ivy."   
"Okay, M..ark and Ivy."  
  
AFTER BREAKFAST...  
  
"This is where Ron and Arthur are sleeping, you can have the bottom bunk over there." Hermione pointed out, "Ginny and I are sleeping down the hall."  
"Thanks Hermi." Harry teased.  
"Don't call me that, I hate that name."  
"Where is Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.  
Hermione smiled, "I'll show you."  
As they entered a room they saw, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur playing on a Nintendo game system, the game they were playing was Goldeneye. One that Harry saw that Dudley played on his system. Looking at the score Arthur had 19 kills, Ron had 10, and Ginny 6. As Arthur caught Ginny with a shot from his Silenced PP7 he ended the game. As Harry and Hermione started to clap, Arthur turned around and grinned at Hermione, "anyone fancy a try? Hermione?"  
"I'll try," Hermione said.  
"Good, take over for me, Harry can I have a word.?"  
Harry looked confused, "Sure, lets go to our room."  
As they entered their room, Arthur shut the door, took out his wand and said, "Silencius" which Harry recognized as the Silencing charm.   
"Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?"  
"Nope, as of right now I am not a student in a Wizarding school. I will been entering 5th year at Hogwarts however. A reward for rescuing Hermione, my grandfather allowed me to enter."  
"What about your parents?"  
"They are in Canada visiting my muggle relations, I am staying with my grandfather until they get back. What I am going to tell you, cannot leave this room, do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, it was no accident that I just happened to be in Bulgaria, my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore..."  
"Your grandfather is Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked in amazement.  
"Yes, but as I was saying, seeing how Fudge didn't believe that Voldemort is back he asked me to keep an eye on Hermione for fear Voldemort might try something like that. But there are other things I must tell you, your mother didn't marry the only wizard in the family, your mother had a older brother, six years older to be more precise. He married a witch and they had me, and at age 2 I shown the most magical presence since Dumbledore, and at age 3 I did my first spell. So if you have deduced, I am your cousin.  
  
Author's Note: That is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. A thank you to LittleMaggie who was the only one to give a review that was positive. Chapter 2 will be uploaded, hopefully by January 7th. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Evans  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Arthur_of_Camelot admit that anything you recognize is not mine but anything you do not is.  
  
Author's note: I may swich POV from time to time, if I do not note this in my story please comment on that.  
  
"You're my cousin???" Harry asked.  
"Yes" Arthur simply replied.  
"So does that mean Dumbledore is my grandfather?" Harry asked.  
"No, he is my mother's father, where we are cousins through our my father's family." Arthur said.  
"On a more personal note, do you know why Snape hates me so much? I mean Professor Dumbledore must know why, and he surely told you." Harry said.  
"Well... yes, I do. It goes back a long time, back when your parents were in school. At the start of the fifth year, Snape began a crush on the red-headed, green-eyed girl that was your mother. Due to 'rough treatment' by the Maurauders..."  
"Wait a minute how do you know that there was a group of Gryffindors that called themselves the Maurauders?" Harry asked in curiousity.  
"Grandfather... As I was saying, your mother started to 'return' the feelings Snape had for her. Near the end of the fifth year, your mother lured Snape out to the lake where.... where Sirius, James, and Peter were waiting for him and as James and Sirius held him down, Peter took a paintbrush and painted GO GRYFFINDOR on his robe. They also dyed his hair scarlet, and then with Peter and Sirius catcalling James kissed Lily right if front of Snape. The look on Snape was pure hatred at James, and started to pull out his wand. Sirius noticed this and grabbed his own quicker, he then casted the full-body bind on him. They left him there until the next morning when Hagrid discovered him on his rounds feeding the Grindylows in the lake. He then swore to himself to not let any Gryffindor escape his wrath."  
"How do you know all this??" Harry asked.  
"Well, in my younger years, I was allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. During my time there I discovered many secret passages there. I stumbled onto one by accident and found out that it led to Snape's office. I was about to leave until I could return with the proper tricks to play on him but, I noticed a jar in the corner. It was a Pensieve, poking my wand in it made all the memories, one that I recognized as my Uncle James from the pictures I saw of him, made me jump in. I was present in this memory until it ended where I exited, Snape has always been suspicious of me since, he must have had a ward on the Pensieve. All I know is that he hates me throughly, even though he had no proof of me entering his office. Any other questions you need answering?"  
"Yes, I..." Harry stopped as a knock on the door prevented any more talking.  
(A/N: The silencius charm prevents any body hearing them speak but, allows them to hear anyone else speak)  
"Harry, Arthur, lunch. Are you there???" Hermione called from behind the door.  
"Finite Incantatum" Arthur quickly said, "Yes, Hermione, we will be out in a sec," and when he was sure Hermione had left, he added in a lower voice. "Harry remember, don't tell anyone about this conservation, if they ask tell them that we were talking about.... Quidditch and our favourite teams okay?"  
"Sure Arthur, but why can't I tell Hermione and Ron?"  
"Well, you could but if you do, Voldemort is planning to capture one of them to get at you, if they know these facts then they would be in great danger, even more than you Harry." Arthur's tone harden, "So you must not tell them a thing, okay"  
"Sure, Arthur." Harry said  
"Let's get something to eat." Arthur's grin returned to his face.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
(At Flourish and Blotts)  
  
Hermione took the books she needed for Arithmancy, Defense of the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. Harry noticed with great amusement, that Arthur picked up the same books as Hermione. However, Harry and Ron picked up books for Divination, Defense of the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. As they paid for their books, Arthur insisted on treating them all to a ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, but before they could enter they heard a yell from behind them. It was Mr. Weasley and family, Mr. Weasley immediately pulled Ron and Ginny away and pulled them towards the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione shouted to them to meet them in the Apothecary for their Potion supplies.  
"Well, well, well look what the mudblood dragged in, and who are you one of her friends...." came a lazy drawl from behind them.  
Turning around they saw Draco Malfoy standing there, Arthur turned around with a grin. "Why, hello Draco" he said in a innocent voice, "Haven't seen you in ages. How are you doing?"  
Draco turned even whiter than Harry thought was humanly possible, "You can't be here, not you" with that Draco turned and ran away from them, screaming like mad.  
Harry was puzzled, "What was that about?" he asked Arthur.  
"Well, Draco was visiting Hogwarts with his father about 5 years ago and left him there for a week to see how well he could fare against the ghosts of Hogwarts and see how weak his son was. Although Dumbledore disapproved of this, he allowed by 'special permission' by Fudge. However, I was there visiting with my parents and Dumbledore thought that I could stay to keep Draco company. So he asked my parents to let me stay." Arthur paused to eat some of his ice cream. "In the first ten minutes Malfoy insulted my parents beyond forgiveness, so I started to make life worse for him in return. I put all of my tricks together and let Malfoy wander into every trick I laid. Malfoy started to cry until he was found by Filch who heard the noise and went to investigate. Malfoy's dad was barely home when he recieved a letter from Dumbledore requesting to pick up his son, that is why Malfoy fears me so much."  
Arthur turned to Harry and frowned as Harry was on the ground laughing uncontrolably and Hermione was fighting to laugh too. After getting all their supplies, Ron and Ginny met them in the Apothecary 30 minutes late. After appoligizing many times, Harry shut up Ron by inviting Arthur and Ron to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Hermione and Ginny left to talk about their subjects as Ginny on the advice of Hermione, signed up for the same things as Hermione. Although a year younger she was tutored by Hermione and was the brightest 3rd year last year. Two hours later the group met up to leave for Hermione's house.  
  
JULY 31st  
  
Harry came down for breakfast still tired, he fumbled for the light switch but as soon as he switch on the lights, many voices cried out "SURPRISE!" Harry fell down in shock as he saw many Gryffindors there from his own year. Seamus and Dean were having a agruement about Soccer and Quidditch in the corner. Neville was about to sample some food from the Weasley twins before Ron smacked Neville's hand away, warning him not to trust them. The twins cursed at Ron, Mrs. Granger gave a disapproving stare at the twins, pretending not to notice, the twins left for more prey. Parvati and Lavender were talking about makeup when Harry came round. Parvati immediately stopped talking to wish Harry a happy birthday and Lavender was about to follow suit when something caught her sight. Turning around to see look at what Lavender was looking at he only saw Ron raiding the cookies Hermione's parents left on the table, turning back to Lavender. He shrugged and was about to leave when Parvati hit Lavender's arm and she automatically said "Happy Birthday" before turning to Parvati who questioned her stare at Ron. Turning to look at Ron he was staring at Lavender and as Lavender looked up, Ron turned away blushing furiously and so was Lavender. Harry made a mental note to hook the two up, but Arthur came over, "Harry, someone wants to meet you in the backyard. Don't worry I'll cover for you."  
Puzzled, Harry left by the back door into the yard. He saw a big, black, shaggy dog. Recognizing it, Harry ran over to pet it. As Harry checked behind him to see if anyone was coming, Sirius transformed into his human form, "Harry, unfortunately I cannot stay long. Fudge refuses to believe that Pettigrew is still alive despite Dumbledore's assurances that the letter was authentic. So I am still on the run, Buckbeak is now at Hogwarts again, we gave him a new coat and a new name, Hagrid knows this but, does not know of my existance so keep him in the dark, okay?"  
"Harry? Are you out here?" came an unknown voice. By the time it took Harry to turn towards the voice and then back to Sirius, Sirius had left him but also left him a present. Harry picked it up just as Dean came round the corner, he said, "Harry can you help me out here, Seamus thinks Quidditch is better than Soccer, correct him please?"  
"Sorry Dean, personally I think Quidditch is better than Soccer, sorry." Harry left Dean open-mouthed in amazement. Harry joined the party just as the dance started. Arthur had already made his way to Hermione and started to dance, Ron shyly asked Lavender to dance and she accepted, Harry looked for a partner, and saw only one girl that wasn't dancing, Ginny. He went up to her and asked her to dance, she blushed like mad. As they switch partners, Harry's next partner was Hermione, as they danced to the music of popular artists. (I don't want to specify any artists okay) They started to talk, Harry asked why she threatened him to come. Hermione looked confused, then she remember what she did and started to laugh, she said that she couldn't stand Arthur at the beginning of the holidays because he was correcting her wand movements. So she sent the letters to Ron, Ginny, and Harry, She couldn't get any work done, and by special permission for Dumbledore, she was praticing her magic in her house. As soon as she started to use the new movements taught by Arthur, her spells were better, so she asked Arthur to tutor her. And according to Hermione he was eager to tutor her, so he started to become bearable.   
The party lasted throughout the night and as the parents and grandparents came to pick their son/daughter the Granger's offered to take all of the kids to King's Cross, and in the case of Neville's grandmother she even cried that Neville found such good friends. The parents would drop the trunks of their children to King's Cross and they would meet at Platform 9 and three-quarters. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Nulli Secundus*  
Second to None  
My motto  
  
Arthur Evans  
Chapter 3  
Plaform 9 and 3/4  


THE NEXT DAY  
  
The eight Gryffindors and Hermione's parents were too much for their car, so the Granger's decided to treat everyone to a Limo ride. The Limo arrived at 9:00am to take everyone, the driver's face paled at the sight of 9 sixteen year-olds. The Grangers made everyone promise to be on their best behaviour or they would have to ride with Mr. Granger who brought his families SUV along with Hermione and Harry's trunks. Harry left his Jaguar in the Granger's garage with the promise it woiuld never be driven.  
Reaching Kings Cross station, everyone piled out of the limo and into the fresh air, reaching the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 the Gryffindor students tried to seem innocent as two-by-two they disappeared into the barrier, Hermione and Harry we the last two because they had to wait for their trunks to arrive. The Granger parents, trying to seem like everyone else around them, which was hard because Mr. Granger had Harry's trunk and was carrying Hedwig. Mrs Granger had one hand behind her back and was carrying something that they couldn't see. was carrying Hedwig. As Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a kiss goodbye, she held out her hand, in a cage was an Snowy owl, An almost perfect replication of Hedwig, Hermione's mother said, He doesn't have a name yet. And we know that you aren't that creative with names, so we bought you a book, It's called _1000 Names For Your Pet_, named it something creative. Hermione nearly cried with joy and relief.  
As Harry went through the barrier he saw Hermione breaking down in tears, she followed Harry through the barrier however. Harry and Hermione gave their trunks and in Harry's case Hedwig, Hermione kept her new owl with her, looking for Ron on the platform they made their way to the train. Not finding Ron anywhere, they got onto the train, walking down the compartments looking in each one until they came upon Arthur, already fast asleep in his Potions textbook. Ron was finding some amusement by putting some whipped cream in Arthur's hand. Hermione was about to talk when Harry put his hand over her mouth. Harry whispered and he moved towards Arthur. Ron turned around and saw Harry creeping up beside him. Whispering quietly, Ron said put some in his other hand. As Harry did as he was told, Ron flourished a feather from some type of bird. He bent over Arthur along with Harry. He was about to tickle Arthur's nose with the feather when Arthur attacked. He was pretending to sleep and caught Harry and Ron with good dollops of whipped cream to the face. As the threesome started to laugh, they looked at Hermione who was tapping her foot on the floor. What do you have to say for youselves? Harry answered for all of them when he took a finger and got a bit of the whipped cream and went . As Hermione shook her head in disapproving, the three boys exchanged nods and pounced getting Hermione with whipped cream all over her face.   
The lunch tray lady came round and opened the compartment door asking Anything off the trolley today dears? Looking at all four of them with puzzlement she replied to herself, obviously not. closing the door ont eh shocked foursome.  
Ten minutes later the compartment door opened again, however it wasn't the lunch lady, it was Malfoy. Sneering at Hermione and Harry, he said What are you two Prefects doing here? Don't you know you don't have to associate with this lower scum. And you, pointing at Arthur, Harry thought he must have gotten bolder lately. This train is for Hogwarts Professors and students.  
I know Malfoy, I am a student of Hogwarts, so I look forward to our lessons together. By the way, I didn't have a chance to tell you four in Diagon Alley Malfoy's deepest secret. He has...  
Malfoy bellowed, I'm going alright, no need to tell them my secret. Ha ha. Malfoy gace a weak laugh and dashed out of the compartment.  
As soon as he left, Ron started to bug Arthur what Malfoy's secret was, he wouldn't let Arthur sleep so Arthur was forced to tell him. Alright, his deepest secret is, he has his own teddy bear, he calls it Pooky. Whenever he has a bad day, he looks for a hug from Pooky.  
Fighting off fits of giggles Harry asked How do you know this?  
When Malfoy came... um, I don't really remember actually.  
Ron was on the ground laughing his head off, Hermione was fighting off laughs but was smiling. Harry on the other hand was trying to compose himself, taking deep breaths.  
Changing the subject, Ron asked Harry, Why does Hermione have Hedwig?  
Answering for Harry, Hermione said His name isn't Hedwig, it is Chip, short for Chipolatas. My parents gave him to me as a present for becoming a Prefect.  
A voice magnified by a spell announced that the train was approaching Hogwarts. Hermione left while the boys changed while she went to the bathroom to change.  
  
SKIPPING TO THE SORTING FEAST   
(A/N: Arthur was sorted into Gryffindor, as you probably would have guessed.)  
  
Dumbledore stood up, A few announcements before the feast, Ron groaned aching for food. First years should note that the Forest is forbidden to all, some of our older students should note that too. Looking towards Fred and George who seemed shocked at the accusation of disobeience. No magic is to be used in the corridors without special permission from a teacher, and finally Quidditch trials for some houses will be held two weeks from now. Now for the feast, Dumbledore opened his arms and the food magically appeared on the plates.   
'Bout time said Ron as he dived for the Chicken drumsticks and the vegetables. Hermione also pick some food off the plates to eat, Ron noticed this and said, Haf yu gifen uf that shew spuf then? (Have you given up that Spew stuff then?)  
Arthur grimaced and said Ron if I wanted the weather I would have asked for it.  
Hermione gave a brief laugh and answered Ron's question, Yes, I have. Arthur convinced me that House Elfs loved to work for nothing. I wonder why you didn't tell me that?  
Ron looked in disbelief as Hermione dug into her plate of mashed potatoes and steak. He quickly forgot as he grabbed a whole chicken for himself and started to eat it. Harry looked in amazement as Ron did not just finish the chicken but grabbed two more, Where are you putting it Ron? he asked.  
Ron just rubbed his stomach and let out a extremely loud burp. Harry shook his head and said, Shouldn't have asked.  
Dumbledore stood up at the head table, Prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories. Other students will follow at their leisure, Hermione and Harry got up with Arthur. Ron started to get up but fell down groaning Shouldn't have had that last chicken. Arthur just smiled and said, You two go ahead, I'll help Ron. Hermione called out for all 1st year Gryffindors to gather near the entrance, Harry and Hermione led the Gryffindors up the staircases to the Fat Lady, discussing how you need a password and how it is changed every week. Hermione warned the 1st years not to write the password down on a piece of paper, she gave an example of Neville Longbottom losing his piece of paper and allowing Sirius Black entering Gryffindor Tower.  
Settling down the 1st years in their new dormitories was easier than Harry expected and as he entered the Common Room, he saw all the Gryffindor boys from his year settling down in the common room with their blankets, excluding Arthur. Why are all of you down here? he asked to no one in particular.  
Dean answered, Because Ron is up there and he is snoring at the top of his lungs. Arthur is up there at the moment casting a Silencing charm on him.  
At that Arthur came down and said okay guys, all set.  
As the Gryffindor boys went back up to their dormitory Arthur was lagging behind, feeling concern for his new cousin, Harry said Are you okay, Arthur?  
Um.. yeah I'm fine, I am not really tired, I think I read my Potions text, I need to brush up on a few things.  
Sure, make sure you are awake tomorrow, Double Potions tomorrow with the Slytherins. Snape favours them by the way.  
As Arthur made his way back to the Common room, Harry went up to his room to sleep. Harry fell into a deep sleep, and for the longest time he had a dreamless sleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Harry, wake up! Time for Potions! Harry heard the voice waking up instancely he dashed for approriate robes, and got his bag and joined Ron who woke him up, obviously better from last night, and the charm must have been taken off too. Come on! he yelled, everyone already left for breakfast and thanks to you we don't have any time. They ran out of the room dashing for the dungeons. Entering the room they had dungeons in they saw Snape beginning to prepare for his lesson. Breathing heavily Harry and Ron went to their usual seats last row and as far from Snape as possible. Snape looking up spotted Harry and Ron, and with looks only used for Harry he stared at the pair who immediately brought out their textbooks and started to study them. The Slytherins entered the room next, with Malfoy at the head of them. Arthur and Hermione came in right after them and sat next to Ron and Harry, and started to talk between them. As they were talking Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle to back him up, he approached the four of them.   
Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pott-head, the Weasel, and mudblood.   
Arthur grabbed the back of the robes of Harry and Ron, trying to keep things light, What, no hello to me Malfoy?  
Shut up you... miserable excuse for a wizard.  
Arthur was about to fight Malfoy when Harry had an idea, grabbing Arthur he said 10 points off Slytherin for insulting us Malfoy.  
Oh yeah, 100 points off Gryffindor for doing nothing.  
Arthur grinned, but acted innocent, bringing his wand out of his pockets he casted a spell under his breath, What did we lose 100 points for again Malfoy?  
Malfoy said slowly, What are you deaf?  
No, but I must say you are stupid, Arthur replied, I've casted a spell which records a conservation, want to hear it? As Arthur casted another spell to play the recording, Arthur and Draco's voice came out clearly, Rest assured that Professor Dumbledore will hear of this. Bye!   
As Malfoy walked away stunned, the bell rung. Snape stood up to start his lesson. This term we will learn how to make a Fame potion, if you take it you might be as popular as our celebrity Mr. Potter. the Slytherins laughed and Malfoy gaining back some of his confidence turned around at smirked at Harry, Snape continued, If you make this potion correctly you will have the desired effect, no one will be able to resist your charm except members from the approiate gender. What ingredients do we need? Hermione's hand went straight up in the air, ignoring Hermione's hand he searched the room, tut, tut, nobody studied. Evans Arthur stood to mock attention, Arthur said, Yes General! What are your orders? the Gryffindors started giggling.  
5 points off for disgracing behaviour, and 2 points off for every Gryffindor who laughed. Evans what ingredients do we need?  
Two bezoars, 2 powdered roots of asphodel, 3 wolfsbane leaves, 5 Lacewing flies, and 16 leeches. Anything else?  
Snape was left speechless as Arthur sat down, the Gryffindors immediately began to cheer.  
Snape bellowed, Well Evans, if you knew the answer in the first place, why didn't you raise your hand? Are you a slacker?  
Professor Snape, I am no more a slacker than you favour the Slytherins. I didn't raise my hand because you would have never answered it.  
spluttered Snape, Class what do you say we have a competition, the winner gets 50 points for their house and if one gets it wrong the other may challenged, Evans and Malfoy please come up here. As Draco and Arthur went up there, Snape conjured two chairs for them to sit on. Now the competition begins, Malfoy, why would I find a bezoar? The Gryffindors began to jeer as they had learnt it in their first year. Silence, next interuption we be 10 points from their house.  
Malfoy said, You can find a bezoar in a goat's stomach.  
Snape smiled, Correct, Evans where would I find a Heward?  
Arthur grinned, You can find it in a elephant trunk,   
Snape smiled again, but Arthur smiled, You didn't let me finish, they are found only in African elephants.  
Snape sneered at Arthur as he admitted That's right. in a low voice.  
Malfoy, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?  
There is no difference Professor.  
Correct, Evans, what potion was used in the Black-Broomstick scandal at the 1875 Quidditch championship?  
Professor it was the Steriod Speed Potion.   
Snape groaned, Malfoy, what is the name of the potion that contains powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?  
Malfoy thought long and hard, Snape on the meantime was shocked that he hadn't learnt anything. I have no idea Professor.  
I wish to challenge, Arthur said, As anybody would know it is called the Draught of Living Death.   
Snape seemed to shaking with fury, that's correct, and for your reward, 50 points to.... Snape almost couldn't say the last word,   
At long last the bell rung ending the class, as the students gather their stuff, all the Gryffindors stayed around to congratulate Arthur, but as they were about to offer congratulations to Arthur, Snape said, Get out of my sight or I'll take those 50 points off Gryffindor! The class quickly dispersed away from the dungeons, Ron and Harry went up to their Divination class while Hermione and Arthur, heads close together while talking about something, headed off to their Arithmancy class. Ron smirked at the retreating twosome, and said I think there is something going on with those two, what do you think Harry?  
Well, I think that's not the only romance going on at Hogwarts. At that Ron blushed the colour of his hair and stuttered, W.w.w.what do yyou m.m.mean? Ha.harry?  
I think you know what I meant, why don't you sit next to her in Divination? Harry replied.  
You don't mind? said Ron who was slowly returning to his normal colouring.  
Of course I don't, now quickly before Parvati takes the seat, as Ron dashed up to the Divination classroom, Harry opted for the slower route.  
  
  
The following person has reviewed my story:  
Little Maggie  
  
  
Thanks for the comments, however I need more people to read and review, or I will scrap this and create a new story. Also I am conducting a poll, what do you want in a H/H fanfic, contact gje007@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
Anything you recognize is not mine, anything you don't is!  
  
Nulli Secundus


	4. Chapter 4

*Nulli Secundus*  
Second to None  
My motto  
  
Arthur Evans  
Chapter 4  
The Sorting Feast  
  


SKIPPING TO THE SORTING FEAST   
(A/N: Arthur was sorted into Gryffindor)  
  
Dumbledore stood up, A few announcements before the feast, Ron groaned aching for food. First years should note that the Forest is forbidden to all, some of our older students should note that too. Looking towards Fred and George who seemed shocked at the accusation of disobeience. No magic is to be used in the corridors without special permission from a teacher, and finally Quidditch trials for some houses will be held two weeks from now. Now for the feast, Dumbledore opened his arms and the food magically appeared on the plates.   
'Bout time said Ron as he dived for the Chicken drumsticks and the vegetables. Hermione also pick some food off the plates to eat, Ron noticed this and said, Haf yu gifen uf that shew spuf then? (Have you given up that Spew stuff then?)  
Arthur grimaced and said Ron if I wanted the weather I would have asked for it.  
Hermione gave a brief laugh and answered Ron's question, Yes, I have. Arthur convinced me that House Elfs loved to work for nothing. I wonder why you didn't tell me that?  
Ron looked in disbelief as Hermione dug into her plate of mashed potatoes and steak. He quickly forgot as he grabbed a whole chicken for himself and started to eat it. Harry looked in amazement as Ron did not just finish the chicken but grabbed two more, Where are you putting it Ron? he asked.  
Ron just rubbed his stomach and let out a extremely loud burp. Harry shook his head and said, Shouldn't have asked.  
Dumbledore stood up at the head table, Prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories. Other students will follow at their leisure, Hermione and Harry got up with Arthur. Ron started to get up but fell down groaning Shouldn't have had that last chicken. Arthur just smiled and said, You two go ahead, I'll help Ron. Hermione called out for all 1st year Gryffindors to gather near the entrance, Harry and Hermione led the Gryffindors up the staircases to the Fat Lady, discussing how you need a password and how it is changed every week. Hermione warned the 1st years not to write the password down on a piece of paper, she gave an example of Neville Longbottom losing his piece of paper and allowing Sirius Black entering Gryffindor Tower.  
Settling down the 1st years in their new dormitories was easier than Harry expected and as he entered the Common Room, he saw all the Gryffindor boys from his year settling down in the common room with their blankets, excluding Arthur. Why are all of you down here? he asked to no one in particular.  
Dean answered, Because Ron is up there and he is snoring at the top of his lungs. Arthur is up there at the moment casting a Silencing charm on him.  
At that Arthur came down and said okay guys, all set.  
As the Gryffindor boys went back up to their dormitory Arthur was lagging behind, feeling concern for his new cousin, Harry said Are you okay, Arthur?  
Um.. yeah I'm fine, I am not really tired, I think I read my Potions text, I need to brush up on a few things.  
Sure, make sure you are awake tomorrow, Double Potions tomorrow with the Slytherins. Snape favours them by the way.  
As Arthur made his way back to the Common room, Harry went up to his room to sleep. Harry fell into a deep sleep, and for the longest time he had a dreamless sleep.  
  


  



	5. Chapter 5

*Nulli Secundus*  
Second to None  
My motto  
  
Arthur Evans  
Chapter 5  
The Potions Class  


  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Harry, wake up! Time for Potions! Harry heard the voice waking up instancely he dashed for approriate robes, and got his bag and joined Ron who woke him up, obviously better from last night, and the charm must have been taken off too. Come on! he yelled, everyone already left for breakfast and thanks to you we don't have any time. They ran out of the room dashing for the dungeons. Entering the room they had dungeons in they saw Snape beginning to prepare for his lesson. Breathing heavily Harry and Ron went to their usual seats last row and as far from Snape as possible. Snape looking up spotted Harry and Ron, and with looks only used for Harry he stared at the pair who immediately brought out their textbooks and started to study them. The Slytherins entered the room next, with Malfoy at the head of them. Arthur and Hermione came in right after them and sat next to Ron and Harry, and started to talk between them. As they were talking Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle to back him up, he approached the four of them.   
Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pott-head, the Weasel, and mudblood.   
Arthur grabbed the back of the robes of Harry and Ron, trying to keep things light, What, no hello to me Malfoy?  
Shut up you... miserable excuse for a wizard.  
Arthur was about to fight Malfoy when Harry had an idea, grabbing Arthur he said 10 points off Slytherin for insulting us Malfoy.  
Oh yeah, 100 points off Gryffindor for doing nothing.  
Arthur grinned, but acted innocent, bringing his wand out of his pockets he casted a spell under his breath, What did we lose 100 points for again Malfoy?  
Malfoy said slowly, What are you deaf?  
No, but I must say you are stupid, Arthur replied, I've casted a spell which records a conservation, want to hear it? As Arthur casted another spell to play the recording, Arthur and Draco's voice came out clearly, Rest assured that Professor Dumbledore will hear of this. Bye!   
As Malfoy walked away stunned, the bell rung. Snape stood up to start his lesson. This term we will learn how to make a Fame potion, if you take it you might be as popular as our celebrity Mr. Potter. the Slytherins laughed and Malfoy gaining back some of his confidence turned around at smirked at Harry, Snape continued, If you make this potion correctly you will have the desired effect, no one will be able to resist your charm except members from the approiate gender. What ingredients do we need? Hermione's hand went straight up in the air, ignoring Hermione's hand he searched the room, tut, tut, nobody studied. Evans Arthur stood to mock attention, Arthur said, Yes General! What are your orders? the Gryffindors started giggling.  
5 points off for disgracing behaviour, and 2 points off for every Gryffindor who laughed. Evans what ingredients do we need?  
Two bezoars, 2 powdered roots of asphodel, 3 wolfsbane leaves, 5 Lacewing flies, and 16 leeches. Anything else?  
Snape was left speechless as Arthur sat down, the Gryffindors immediately began to cheer.  
Snape bellowed, Well Evans, if you knew the answer in the first place, why didn't you raise your hand? Are you a slacker?  
Professor Snape, I am no more a slacker than you favour the Slytherins. I didn't raise my hand because you would have never answered it.  
spluttered Snape, Class what do you say we have a competition, the winner gets 50 points for their house and if one gets it wrong the other may challenged, Evans and Malfoy please come up here. As Draco and Arthur went up there, Snape conjured two chairs for them to sit on. Now the competition begins, Malfoy, why would I find a bezoar? The Gryffindors began to jeer as they had learnt it in their first year. Silence, next interuption we be 10 points from their house.  
Malfoy said, You can find a bezoar in a goat's stomach.  
Snape smiled, Correct, Evans where would I find a Heward?  
Arthur grinned, You can find it in a elephant trunk,   
Snape smiled again, but Arthur smiled, You didn't let me finish, they are found only in African elephants.  
Snape sneered at Arthur as he admitted That's right. in a low voice.  
Malfoy, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?  
There is no difference Professor.  
Correct, Evans, what potion was used in the Black-Broomstick scandal at the 1875 Quidditch championship?  
Professor it was the Steriod Speed Potion.   
Snape groaned, Malfoy, what is the name of the potion that contains powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?  
Malfoy thought long and hard, Snape on the meantime was shocked that he hadn't learnt anything. I have no idea Professor.  
I wish to challenge, Arthur said, As anybody would know it is called the Draught of Living Death.   
Snape seemed to shaking with fury, that's correct, and for your reward, 50 points to.... Snape almost couldn't say the last word,   
At long last the bell rung ending the class, as the students gather their stuff, all the Gryffindors stayed around to congratulate Arthur, but as they were about to offer congratulations to Arthur, Snape said, Get out of my sight or I'll take those 50 points off Gryffindor! The class quickly dispersed away from the dungeons, Ron and Harry went up to their Divination class while Hermione and Arthur, heads close together while talking about something, headed off to their Arithmancy class. Ron smirked at the retreating twosome, and said I think there is something going on with those two, what do you think Harry?  
Well, I think that's not the only romance going on at Hogwarts. At that Ron blushed the colour of his hair and stuttered, W.w.w.what do yyou m.m.mean? Ha.harry?  
I think you know what I meant, why don't you sit next to her in Divination? Harry replied.  
You don't mind? said Ron who was slowly returning to his normal colouring.  
Of course I don't, now quickly before Parvati takes the seat, as Ron dashed up to the Divination classroom, Harry opted for the slower route.


End file.
